


Sorry...

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: author: @riversong-sam





	Sorry...

You slapped both Ketch and Mick.  
“Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again!”  
“We’re sorry love we had to make it believable” Kerch apologized   
“I thought you were dead!”  
“He’s right (Y/N). I’m sorry we scared you.” Mick pulls you in for a hug.  
You bury your face in his chest, “you both have a lot of making up to do.”


End file.
